What the?
by Mr Hesha
Summary: Buffy come reunited with an old..."friend" ... Not only does she have ANY clue what's going on, this is one of the very first times she's actually terrified out of her mind. Read and see what happens. :-)
1. The Summoner

Chapter 1:  
The Summoner  
  
Buffy and the rest of the gang walked on the cold damp grounds of the cemetery as fog disguised the ground with an eerie aura. The night was cool and the ground was damp as they all walked in silence trying to catch any slight movement that could be happening. Cold and shivering, "It's 12:30, can we go home now?" Xander said.  
  
"Well, if you want to, you can go home. I can patrol the rest of the night and see ya'll in the morning." Buffy said agitatedly at Xander.  
  
"I don't see why you need to stay out here Buffy, there's obviously no action going on here tonight. We've been out here since nine o'clock and there has been no vamp activity at all-"  
  
"BUT I feel that I need to be out here. There's no telling what could happen. And plus, I have a strange feeling."  
  
"Like what Buffy?" Willow said suddenly becoming interested.  
  
"I don't know. Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it."  
  
"Do you think you'll need some people to back you up?" Giles said.  
  
"No, I'll be fine. Ya'll go home."  
  
They walked off leaving Buffy alone while she patrolled the rest of the night. "I'm not sure about this Xander, Buffy could get hurt!" Willow said scared.  
  
"She'll be fine Will. She always is."  
  
I wish I told them to stay, I'm getting cold and lonely!, Buffy thought to herself as she kept walking between the headstones, marking the place where the decaying bodies of people who had died years ago lay.  
  
B-u-f-f-y. an eerie voice said in a whisper on the breeze.  
  
B-u-f-f-y, we're coming.  
  
"Who said that?!" Buffy shouted as she looked around and saw nothing but old tombs and graves.  
  
You can't stop us Buffy.  
  
Buffy looked around in complete and utter fear as she heard someone or something say these things to her but nothing to be seen, anywhere. Soon she heard the squeak of one of the tomb doors opening. She turned around he see it half ajar. She slowly walked towards it feeling uneasy about the situation.  
  
When she reached the door, she opened it, seeing a scraggly lady in nothing but worn ratty clothes sitting in front of a fire on the ground chanting while rays of misty white light surrounded her while she was having convulsions. "De aut com meh se plesa de cume!" She chanted while waving her arms. The rays suddenly went away, she fell backwards, and a huge gust of wind came and just about knocked Buffy down.  
  
Buffy walked towards her, grabbed her by the arm, and swung her around, "What are you doing?!?"  
  
The lady just cackled and slightly smiled, "You can't stop it now, slayer."  
  
"Can't stop what?!"  
  
"The. the.coming."  
  
The old hag started coughing and then suddenly died. Buffy quickly got up and swiftly turned around bumping into a tall figure.  
  
She slowly looked up, scared, and saw The Master starring her right in the face. "Hello, Ms. Summers." 


	2. Choas

Chapter 2:  
Chaos  
  
Morning came and Willow woke up completely rested from a night of patrolling with the gang. She yawned and readily got up to do her morning activities to get ready for school. She was looking out the window at the red sun rising, when she saw something flying at her window. She thought it was a bird and looked at it confusingly; but then when it kept coming, she ducked. It crashed through her window breaking it into a million pieces. She stood up looking at the catastrophe that had just happened to her window, she saw what broke it was a box, a small wooden box. She picked it up, looking at it; it looked old, very old. She immediately got ready for school and rushed out the door, forgetting to lock the door.  
  
She ran into the library in complete excitement. "Giles, look at what came flying through my window this morning!" she said..  
  
"My God, where did this come from?"  
  
"I don't know! But all I know is that it's the Box of Versae!"  
  
"Yes, indeed it is.", he said picking it up and examining it thoroughly, " It's said to have the power within to be able to-", he was interrupted.  
  
"Giles, I know what it can do!"  
  
"Oh, yes, sorry."  
  
Suddenly the library doors came flying open as Buffy came in swiftly carrying a big bundle. She stopped right at the table and dropped it on top. It was a demon body wrapped in cloth; neither Giles nor Willow knew what it was. "We've got a major problem. The Master is back and he brought these. things. with him."  
  
"What are you talking about?! We killed him and saw him die; you crushed his bones to a crisp!" Xander said upset. "I saw it with my own two eyes."  
  
"Well, he's back, alive and well."  
  
"Impossible." Giles said. "Only one person who would be able to do that is presumed dead."  
  
"Well, they're dead now." Buffy said with a small smirk.  
  
"You didn't . did you?" Giles asked half frightened.  
  
"NO! She died on her own."  
  
"That's good. But are you SURE it was The Master?" Giles asked.  
  
"I saw him with my own eyes Giles, of course I'm sure!"  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"It's kind of weird. He said Hello, and then my attention was diverted by this. creature. When I looked back up after killing it, he was gone."  
  
"Well, something fishy is going on. There's no way that The Master can be alive." Willow said.  
  
Suddenly they heard something rustling in the back with the books. Then books and papers flew everywhere as something emerged in a black cloud. Xander and Willow ran close to Buffy and Giles as they were scared out of their minds.  
  
"What the hell is happening!?" Xander yelled.  
  
They all watched in terror as a tall figure came out of the smoke. Xander saw its feet and started looking up slowly. He saw discolored pieces of skin mixed in with metal and scars. "Adam?" 


	3. Fear

Chapter 3:  
  
Fear  
  
They all watched in fear as Adam walked towards them. They were petrified. He grabbed the small demon that was lying on the table and slung it over his shoulder. He looked at all of them and said, "Stupid fools, you think that you could have gotten rid of me. Ignorant bastards. It's our time now." He looks down and sees the box sitting on the desk. He walks over to it, picks it up, and looks at it. "Interesting." He holds onto it and looks at them. "I'll be leaving now."  
  
"NOT WITH THE BOX!" Willow yelled. She looked at him and her eyes glazed over black. She started breathing really hard and then shouted "LEAVE US!" Adam dropped the box as a grey mist surrounded him. He looked around and then screamed in rage as the mist rapidly closed around him and made him disappear. He was gone. Willow fell to the ground.  
  
"Are you OK Willow?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine.." she said out of breath, "What's happening Buffy? I'm scared out of my mind!"  
  
"I don't know but I'm about to find out." Buffy gets up and walks out of the library. 


End file.
